


Jealousy

by Firebull



Series: ObiNaru Drabbles/Ficlets [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Jealous Obito, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Nohara Rin - Freeform, Mentioned One-Sided Uchiha Obito/Nohara Rin, Mentions of Rins death, kind of Kakashi bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: It was no secret that Obito had always been jealous of Kakashi.





	Jealousy

It was no secret that Obito had always been jealous of Kakashi. Since the Academy Obito had been jealous of _his_ strength, _his_ genius, _his_ early graduation...the feelings Rin had for _him_.

He was jealous of how Rin and Kakashi grew closer after his 'death', how Kakashi was the last person _she_ looked at, how it was _his_ name that was the last word on _her_ lips.

And now...

Obito let a small, bitter smile stretch his lips ever so slightly.

 **Now** he was jealous of Kakashis obvious closeness to the Kyuubi jinshuuriki. The whole time they were fighting Naruto showed that he obviously cared about Kakashi while the man could only concentrate on Obito. Really, Kakashi should show some appreciation for the sole reason he was still alive. 

Obito wished he had someone like Naruto. Someone he could trust not to stab him in the back. Someone that would have his back even when he was his lowest. Someone who had unshakable faith in him.

That train of thought only lead him to more anger. How **dare** he? Kakashi always had what Obito wished for the most and he **dared** to demand **MORE?!**

Damn. Now he really wanted to stomb Kakashis face into the ground.


End file.
